


Languages, culture and customs

by Greywolfie92



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Elf Culture & Customs, Elvish, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Khuzdul, Orcs, Wargs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywolfie92/pseuds/Greywolfie92
Kudos: 3





	Languages, culture and customs

I'm not good at writing stories but I am ok(ish) at finding information so here's a collection of the languages culture and customs of middle earth. Some (a lot) will be taken from stories so the title and author of said stories will be named.

\---==+==----

As most know middle earth has several languages and cultures of different races, from Men to Dwarrow. Ents to Hobbits and Elves even Orcs and Wargs. All of them have different languages and cultures/Customs.

Some don't have specific languages like Hobbits for example and many people use languages such as **_Irish, Gaelic_** or **_Welsh_** so for Hobbits I'm going to use them languages so there may be multiple words for the same word, i.e welcome in Welsh is _croeso_ in Gaelic and in Irish it is _fáilte._

\---==+==---

Bare in mind despite the fact I am Welsh my self, my Welsh is terrible, so I may use translate if I do not know the word, I have my old school books for my Welsh classes but I'm not very good :(


End file.
